One last time
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When Adam is back and is blackmailing Henry to help him out on some stuff, he's left with no choices.. Only that he has to spend his few hours left with her
**Hey boys and girls ! This idea has been playing in my head while I was in a bus yesterday lol and I just couldn't take it off so I decided to write it down and wow it turned out even longer than I excepted but I was so inspired writing it. I hope it will be fine tho.**

 **So the summary said it all, now I'll let you read an enjoy the story.**

 **Sorry for my English again**

* * *

Henry couldn't believe it, no he couldn't. It was probably a whole nightmare. All of this wasn't true.  
He was pacing back and forth into the shop, nearly making Abe's sick. He was rubbing a very, not two very frustrated hands into his hair.  
The reason was simple : Adam.  
After 8 months locked up in his syndrome he was out of it and Henry didn't know how and why but it was done and of course as he heard everything during his state, the first thing he wanted to do was to get revenge over Henry... But he could spare him or anyone he loved for that matters, if only he was doing anything he wanted and that's the reason Henry couldn't stop pacing, thinking about the first meeting they had months after their last confrontation.

* * *

 _Henry was walking down Central Park on a beautiful sunny day. Everything has been so good in his life recently that it was almost too good to be true but for once, he was truly happy._  
 _Well he thought he was until a very cold voice called upon his name, while he was sitting on a bench._

 _\- hello Henry !_

 _That voice, that harsh sound.. He didn't have to turn around to recognize it. He knew it was Adam.. But he was hoping it was his mind making everything up so he slowly turned around to face his enemy, devilishly smirking_

 _\- Adam ! - the horror on Henry's face was speaking volume. He knew it was bad, very bad_

 _Adam started to walk all around the bench, his hands shoved down into his pockets, innocently whistling just like in a true horror movie._

 _\- missed me ? Because while I was paralyzed all this time in that hospital bed and you were visiting me, telling me about your life, all I could think about was how much you would pay for all you did to me._

 _Henry didn't dare to make a move. He was now afraid for all the people in his life especially Jo and apparently Adam knew his weakness._  
 _He whispered into his ear_

 _\- as I can't kill you, I could do it with everyone you love, except Abraham. You know I won't touch him.. But your dear colleagues at work.. And the lovely detective Martinez. Her body could look fine as a decorative puppet in my living room.  
_

 _Henry couldn't hold it. He got up and punched Adam in the face, slamming his against the nearest tree and yelled_

 _\- don't you dare laying a hand on her ! I swear to god, if you hurt her, I will chase you down, I will make your life miserable, you will never stop being haunted so you're staying away from her or dying is the last thing you will have on your mind._

 _Adam remained calm and kept smiling. He pushed Henry's hands away, settling his suit._

 _\- Henry Henry Henry ! Why so much violence ? I can offer you a deal and if you want to protect her, I think you won't have much choices._

 _Henry let him go, crossing his arms against his chest, still pissed about what he could do_

 _\- what do you want with me?_

 _Adam walked away from him to watch the buildings on the other side of the park  
_

 _\- hmm not much.. If you want to spare everyone's life, let's say you'll have to do exactly as I want._

 _Henry joined him, trying to hold his anger_

 _\- there's no way I'm going to help you doing your dirty laundry_  
 _\- oh it's not about that Henry !_

 _He turned around to face him_

 _\- There's some things I need to take care off in England. Like the secret to our conditions, there's a lot of files and documents out there and it requires some researches downtown and all the deepest secrets that never been revealed to anyone._  
 _And here's how you're getting in. Even you made me suffer, I still have a part of good left on me and here's the deal. You come with me in England, no matters how long it takes to discover what we need to and everyone will be safe.. And if you refuse_

 _He had a gun with him and shot the nearest statue, destroying his head which came to rest at Henry's feet. He swallowed, not knowing if he was sweating or if his heart started to pump faster in his chest._

 _\- I'm giving you two days to think about it. And if the answer is positive we'll be leaving in a few hours, either way be ready to see your love ones die one after one._

* * *

Of course time was up now and Henry had to give an answer but he really didn't have any choice left, did he ?

\- and are you sure you can't take Jo and the rest of the crew somewhere so you all can be safe while I can try to track down Adam and send him far away from New York ?

Henry sighed

\- I can't do that Abe ! I can't ! And no, please just stay away from that psychopath. If I refuse to accompany him on his crazy trip he's going to kill everyone and I know he's very capable of.. And.. Just thinking about him torturing Jo just to hurt me.. No Abe, I can't let that happen. You know what I have to do.

He stood on the living room, looking at the clock, his eyes filled with tears. Abe knew his father didn't stand very much choices and patted his shoulders

\- Henry.. I will always support you, no matter the decision you'll have to take. If you go, go and please once you're there, find a way to make him pay and come back safe without him.

Henry nodded and hugged his son

\- I'll think about something and I do hope I can come back one day and without him.. He is going to enjoy that.. It's like I'll be his..  
\- prisoner - Abe finished for him.

Henry didn't answer but that was all he could think about the past few days. He looked at his watch, he needed to meet with Adam at the cemetery they first had a meeting.

###

\- So I'm guessing you made up your mind, right ? - Adam asked once Henry joined him.

Henry wanted nothing more than to choke him with his bare hands by now but he knew it was hopeless anyway.  
\- I did... And you are right.. I don't have much choices left.. So I decided.. I'll come with you and help you.

He felt like someone was controlling his mind and brain, he was so much forcing himself getting the words out.  
Adam couldn't hide his evil smile.

\- good ! That is a very wise decision Henry. We'll be leaving tomorrow.

Henry jaw's dropped open

\- what ? Tomorrow.. But I

Adam cut him off

\- you what ? Not going to have time so say goodbye ? Oh forget it, you don't have time for this and remember, following everything I'm saying right ?

Henry knew he was screwed, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to kill that man, but nothing, nothing would work.

\- but.. As I said I still have some good left in me

Henry knew that statement was so wrong. A man like him couldn't be good, not anymore. He has been corrupted a long time ago already.

\- you can still enjoy those few hours left to spend some time with the woman you love and you know who I'm referring to.. Give my best regards to Jo.

And he left. Henry stood there a few mores minutes, lost in his thoughts. He would never see Jo for a while and Abe was already aware of his leaving. He had nothing more to lose so he decided to head to the detective's home.

###

Jo had no idea what Henry would tell her. She noticed his weird behavior the past few days but she couldn't blame him. Now she knew why.  
She settled into her couch with a tea, about to watch a movie when the door bell buzzed.  
She rolled her eyes as she was pretty annoyed to get up but she quickly changed her mind when she opened the door and Henry was standing in her stairs. Her heart skipped a bit a she tighten her night robe against her.

\- Henry... Is everything alright ?

He looked at her from head to toe like he was capturing her whole beauty. He smiled because he wouldn't see that for a while.  
Jo was now concerned, she put a hand on his arm

\- hey, what's going on ?

He snapped from his reverie and tried not to cry, politely asking

\- can I come on ?  
\- sure

She pushed herself on her side and let him get in. He memorized all the good stuff in her place and smiled when he looked at the couch. The couch where they often fell asleep together after a movie night. They weren't dating yet but they spent some time together from time to time and Henry was about to ask her out to make things official between them but well his life was never as he hoped to.

He looked all around him, feeling his heart ache. He surely didn't want to leave her, how could he ?  
Jo carefully walked behind him.

\- Henry, tell me what's going on ? You seem totally off these days.

He turned to face her and took her hand on his, giving it a squeeze

\- something happened.. And I'm here to talk to you about it  
\- I'm listening

He was so worried, she knew it wasn't time to make some kind of jokes. He couldn't sit so he kept pacing around while telling her about Adam's threats and what he needed to do  
After a long hour telling her about all of this, Jo got up and walked a bit closer to him, holding back tears

\- so.. If I got that straight, you're going to England with your worse enemy, either that or he's going to kill anyone around you except Abe ?

Henry nodded

\- that's correct

Jo sighed, bitting her lips

\- god damn it  
\- I'm sorry Jo ! I never asked for this to happen, if only there's something I could do

Jo walked closer and framed his face with both of her hands, so close to him that he felt his heart beating down his throat

\- hey it's okay. Henry,we're going to find this out together, all right ?  
\- but I already made my decision.. I

She lay one finger on his lips

\- shtt ! Don't worry ! I know you don't have much choices but trust me, from her, with Abe, we will work on something.

There's nothing he could tell so he just smiled. He was so grateful to have Jo Martinez in his life.  
Jo walked back a bit while Henry gathered up the courage to tell her something else

\- though there's also one thing Adam told me.. He kinda did a favor to me. He could have ask to leave tonight but he told me tomorrow so there's something I could do  
\- what is it ?  
\- he told me to spend the few hours left with the woman I love...

Jo felt weak in the knees and she didn't know why. Butterflies were flying all over her stomach. She found the strength to speak tho

\- and what did you say ?

Henry locked his eyes on hers and never left her gaze

\- well Jo.. I am standing right in front of you

She couldn't believe her ears. Her jaw dropped open and for a second, none of them spoke, just looking at each other, sparks flying everywhere. The sound of their heartbeat increased and everything happened really fast. Jo just ran and jumped into Henry's arms, crashing her lips on his and he responded with the same fierce passion, walking backward till he was trapped against the wall, Jo grinding on his manhood, her legs wrapped around his middle, not breaking the kiss at all, sliding her hands down his shirt and tearing it apart, while he tried to get a hold on her robe to remove it.  
When he was able to untie the knot on it, impatient and frustrated he just also tear off the lack of clothes she was wearing besides it and when her warm breast pressed against his naked chest, he reversed the roles and slammed her against the wall, her legs still wrapped around him and he let his fingers made their way down her legs , before teasing the valley between her tights . She broke the kiss to moan while he found a spot to her neck and licked it while she arched her arousal body against his hard groin.  
When they couldn't hold it anymore, they panted and Jo stammered

\- bedroom.. Now..

She dragged him upstairs, nearly breaking the door to enter the room and he just pushed her on the bed, climbed between her spreading legs, removing what was left on her clothing, which was only her panties and she removed his boxers and gave a few stroke to his manhood and he couldn't hold the moan that escaped his lips

\- Jo...

She pressed her lips on his as she stroke his brown curls, whispering to him when his body was fully lying on top of hers

\- make love to me Henry

He happily obliged and entered her and when he did they felt like all this tension they've been building for the past year totally exploded and it felt like a complete relief for both of them.  
He buried his face on her neck and sucked on it like there was no tomorrow and maybe there wasn't.  
Jo was moving her hips at his rhythm, whispering his name, digging her nails on his back  
The only sound that could be heard was the bed creaking, the kissing and the moans of the two lovers that were becoming one on this fresh April's night.  
When Jo was enough being the one getting dominated, she switched their places and she straddled him, not letting him breathe for a minute when he moved out of her to give her enough room to adjust herself but she was barely sitting on his lap that she sank down on him and started riding him hard and nothing seemed to stop her.  
Henry looked at her in a awe. He seemed he never experienced something like that in his very long life.  
They shared a very long passionate kiss when Jo felt her body quicken and it would some enough giving up on her but she didn't care, she wanted this to last as long as it could be. This was their first and last time together, they had no idea when they would see each other again so she intended to make a night they both would remember.  
He looked at her and she looked at him and he brushed off a strain of hair from her face.  
He gave her one quick kiss even he was still moving inside of her and her both arms were wrapped around his neck, her chin nearly resting above his upper lips but their eyes locked for like seemed forever

\- Jo. I..

She gave him another kiss, slowing her pace because she knew they were close, very close because she felt her walls contracting around Henry's shaft.

\- not now Henry, don't say it now. This is not the last time we are going to see each other, we will meet again.

And with that he exploded inside of her while she tried to get a grip on his shoulders, he buried his face into her neck as they both screamed each other names and Jo collapsed on top of Henry.  
She drew circles on his chest, near his scar while he dragged her closed to him, kissing her forehead, slowly stroking her shoulder, wanting this moment to last forever.

\- I really wished we had more time Jo... Who knows what's going to happen.  
\- we'll make it work Henry, everything will turn out fine, I promise.

She snuggled closer to him, entwining both her legs and fingers with him and they remained like that until dawn.

* * *

When the first sun rays started to shine through the curtains, Henry knew it was time.  
He needed to got and get his stuff done and hopefully he would make it.

He looked at Jo and knew he would remember that moment his whole life. Jo was his new world and one day he would surely get back to her.

He didn't want to leave her but he didn't have any choice but he knew she'd wait for him from now on.  
He get dressed and walked toward the bed when Jo was still sleeping, lying on her stomach, her brown curls falling down like a cascade into her face.  
He slowly stroke her back and kissed her all along before whispering

\- I love you Jo !

He sighed and was about to make his way out when Jo stormed out the door, with the sheet around her as he was already three steps downstairs

\- Henry ! Henry wait

He quickly turned around and climbed back two stairs

\- what is it Jo ?

She tried so hard not to cry but she was sniffling

\- Henry, once you're done with that creepy business, will you get back to me ?

Henry smiled and nodded

\- in a heartbeat Jo

She didn't know how she was still standing, she knew she will lose it at the moment he would be gone but this was the first time since her late husband that she was feeling so loved.

\- in a heartbeat ?  
\- Yes

He climbed one more step, they were facing each other, the sun rising lighted up their silhouettes, making their moment even more powerful

\- and will you stay forever ?  
\- Forever !


End file.
